mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
to |spawn=See Spawning |multiplevers=See History |damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: |drops= |entityid=elephant |exp=1–3 |sounds='Idle' Calf idle Hurt Death }}Elephants are very large tamable mobs that can be given various items. Mammoths are larger variants of elephants that are found in cold biomes. Spawning 'Natural generation' African and Asian elephants spawn on blocks at light levels of 9 or more with a large block space above, often in herds of 3. African elephants can be found in deserts, and Asian elephants spawn in jungles. Mammoths spawn in cold taiga, ice plains, ice mountains, and ice spikes biomes, in herds of 1–3. Using an elephant spawn egg in one of these biomes will result in a mammoth. Drops When killed, elephants and mammoths drop: *0–2 Hide. The maximum amount is increased by 1 per level of Looting, for a maximum of 0-5 with Looting III. *1–3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf * if equipped * + contents if equipped * if equipped * if equipped * if equipped * if equipped * if equipped * if equipped Behavior Elephants are neutral mobs but will attack other mobs and players when hit. Elephants and mammoths wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and will attempt to stay out of water. Like other baby animals, elephant or mammoth calves will follow adults. Calves will also attack you if provoked but will lose interest sooner than adults. Elephants and mammoths can only be tamed as calves. This requires the player feeding one ten sugar lumps or five cakes. When the calf has accepted the food items, the naming screen will appear and it will be tamed. A tamed elephant or mammoth can be renamed with a book, name tag, or medallion. After several Minecraft days, the tamed elephant or mammoth will become fully grown and be able to use and wear equipment. Tamed elephants and mammoths can be healed with sugar lumps, bread, wheat, or baked potatoes. Usage Although they are not very fast when it comes to speed, elephants and mammoths can be quite useful nonetheless. They cannot fit through single or more block-wide openings due to their size, however. Elephants and mammoths are great when it comes to climbing up hills or mountains, as they can jump high enough to clear up to four or five block heights. They can also be given tusks to destroy blocks that are in their path, which can be useful for mining expeditions. 'Equipment' Tamed elephants or mammoths can wear an elephant harness, three kinds of tusks, and an elephant chest. A Songhua River mammoth can also wear a mammoth platform to carry an extra player. Calves cannot be equipped with anything. Elephants can also wear extra items, but only Asian elephants can wear them. These include the elephant garment and elephant howdah. They serve no purpose other than for decoration. Equipment can only be removed by killing the carrier, placing it in a pet amulet, or with shears. Upon death, the elephant or mammoth will drop the worn item(s). 'Riding' Unlike many other rideable mobs, elephants cannot be given a saddle. Instead, the player has to equip the elephant or mammoth with an elephant harness or mammoth platform. These items allow you to ride them. They can only be placed on tamed adult elephants or mammoths. The harness allows extra items to be added to the elephant or mammoth. Only one player can go on the harness, but a mammoth platform can carry two riders. If you 'sneak' near a tamed elephant or mammoth (shift key by default), it will sit for a short period of time. You can sit on it with right-click. To dismount your elephant or mammoth, press the shift key again. If a whip is used on an elephant or mammoth when riding it, they will gain a short speed boost, and will also ram into any mobs that are in their way. 'Storage' An elephant chest can be given to an elephant or a mammoth by right-clicking on them with it, and afterwards, the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the carrier, using shears, or by placing the elephant or mammoth in a pet amulet. 'Breaking blocks' Tusks can be given to an elephant or mammoth so they can break blocks. There are three different kinds of tusks: wooden tusks, iron tusks, and diamond tusks. Tusks can be equipped by right-clicking on the tamed adult elephant or mammoth and can be removed by right-clicking on the elephant or mammoth with a pickaxe or shears. Mammoths are more effective at breaking blocks than elephants. In multiplayer, elephants or mammoths wearing tusks will not destroy blocks. This is to prevent griefing. Variations Elephants and mammoths will typically spawn using one of four different skins. Skins include grey (African elephant), dark grey (Asian elephant), brown fur (woolly mammoth), and grey skin with black fur (Songhua River mammoth). The biome determines the skin used: *Snowy biomes will have 100% grey-black fur or brown fur. *Other biomes will have 100% grey skin or dark grey skin. History Trivia *Elephants and mammoths are the largest mobs in Mo' Creatures, though mother and tier 2 wyverns can grow larger than Asian and African elephants. *It is easier and more recommended to tame elephant calves with sugar lumps, as cakes are more expensive to craft. *In real life, elephants can't jump, despite being able to do so in-game. Gallery Player and mammoth.png|A Songhua River mammoth compared to the size of the player. Mammoths snow biome.png|Several mammoths in an ice plains biome. Elephants zoo.png|Asian elephants in an enclosure. Asian Elephant Gear.png|A fully geared Asian elephant. Elephant desert.png|An African elephant in a desert biome. Woolly mammoth herd.png|A herd of woolly mammoths. Songhua river mammoths.png|Several Songhua River mammoths. Fully geared mammoth.png|A fully geared Songhua River mammoth. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs